candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pudding Pagoda
| released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Neko needs Tiffi to stop Gumzilla (aka Bubblegum Troll) from causing destruction to her pagoda tower. After episode: The Gumzilla monster turned out to be the bubblegum troll. Tiffi and the bubblegum troll fight with pretzel sticks until he went back to normal, saying, "I'll be back! HA HA!" and the cat become happy and thanked her. New things *Cake bombs ( ) are introduced in level 366. (Brief Description: A blocker with 8 segments. Once all eight are destroyed, it removes all candies and one-hit blockers from the screen, as well as taking off layers.) It is a very unique blocker, and is the first blocker to take up more than one square - they take up 4 squares in a 2×2 shape. Levels Pudding Pagoda is a somewhat easy episode. It has one somewhat hard level: , and two very hard levels: and . Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Fudge Islands. Gallery Story= Help! Help! Gumzilla!.png|Help! Help! Gumzilla! What is the matter, Ms. Panda.png|What is the matter, Ms. Cat? Gumzilla is wrecking the Pudding Pagoda! Stop him!.png|Gumzilla is wrecking the Pudding Pagoda! Stop him! Do not worry, I will take care of Gumzilla!.png|Do not worry! I will take care of Gumzilla! Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Pretzel Katana fight! Catafter.png|Arigatō! |-| Levels= Level 366 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 366 - |link=Level 366 Level 367 V2 HTML5.png|Level 367 - |link=Level 367 Level 368 V2 HTML5.png|Level 368 - |link=Level 368 Level 369 V3 HTML5.png|Level 369 - |link=Level 369 Level 370 V3 HTML5.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370 Level 371 V3 HTML5.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371 Level 372 V3 HTML5.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372 Level 373 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373 Level 374 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 374 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 374 Level 374 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 374 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 374 Level 375 V3 HTML5.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375 Level 376 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376 Level 377 Reality V3.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377 Level 378 Reality before.png|Level 378 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378 Level 378 Reality after.png|Level 378 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378 Level 379 Reality.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379 Level 380 V2 HTML5.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380 |-| Champion title= Sherbet Shogun.png|Champion title|link=Sherbet Shogun |-| CCS television ad= Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Pudding Pagoda in the CCS television ad Level 361 in the CCS Tv ad.png|Another view of Pudding Pagoda in the CCS television ad Levels 33, 50 and 147 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Another view of Pudding Pagoda in the CCS television ad |-| Icon= Puddingpagoda.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Pudding Pagoda Map Mobile.png|Old mobile map Trivia *This is the 2nd time an episode introduces something that makes a reference to the episode previous to it. The episode introduces cake bombs, cakes appeared in the background of Fudge Islands. The first one was chocolate which was introduced in Minty Meadow, the episode after Chocolate Mountains. *The Suzume character originated from Namco's NES game Suzume no Candy, Similar to SEGA's Columns. *This episode resembles Japan. The mountain at the back layer of the Godzilla and some pink trees resembles this episode as cherry blossoms. The three-story building resembles the green pagoda in the game. The red rails also match. **Even Neko is in Japanese clothes. *All levels in this episode contain cake bombs. Level 373 has 6 cake bombs which is the most of any level. *When this episode was released, there were numerous changes that were related to the colour bomb. **It now gives off points in an arithmetic format, instead of the traditional format. This allows scoring of high points when you use this special candy. **The interface when you trigger a colour bomb + wrapped candy has been changed. *The banner text is not exactly centered. It is slightly aligned to the left. *Some people consider levels 374-378 to be a Hell's Cluster. It was also the only quintuplet of hexagon levels in the game. *This episode contains levels 370 and 374, where millions of points can be achieved. *This episode's pathway is the same as that of Biscuit Bungalow's. *The pagoda is seen in the background in Spicy Shop, but it is red instead of green. *This episode was released on May 14, 2013, exactly one year before Gummy Gardens was released (on May 14, 2014). *"Gumzilla" is a pun on "Godzilla". *Incidentally, Godzilla is also from Japan - many famous movies include him. *The text in the story says its own episode name. *This also resembles China. Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Medium episodes Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Country-based episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:World openers (HTML5)